


Ten Points

by Rhianona



Series: Tags to Eureka [14]
Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M, Other, tag to 4x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten points during the episode OR reflections on artificial intelligence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Points

1\. 

No one says it but it’s a good thing Andy got sent to Titan and not Jack. Jack would be dead within milliseconds, probably wouldn’t have had time to say his goodbyes. Andy, in all his artificial goodness, could (and can, god willing) survive until they figure out a way to bring him home. 

2\. 

It doesn’t occur to Jack, until he faces the loss of Andy, how much the robot means to him. He can’t help but think of the harsh words he had with the deputy and his house earlier in the morning. (He doesn’t know when it became normal for him to consider a relationship between his house and a robot sweet and romantic.) He knows Andy saved his life by pushing him out of the way. He doesn’t want to tell S.A.R.A.H. her lover isn’t coming back and he’s terribly afraid he’ll have to do so. 

3\. 

No one questions the efforts that go into retrieving Andy. Some (the soulless bureaucrats and bean counters) would say it isn’t worth it, that trying to retrieve a robot isn’t worth the cost but they all know the cost of _not_ trying to bring Andy home is far too high. 

4.

Jack doesn’t know how to tell S.A.R.A.H. Andy might not make it back to her. He hasn’t had to tell someone their loved one has died in a really, really long time. He’s not sure he has the strength to do it. Not to S.A.R.A.H.

5\. 

Henry, Fargo and Zane drive their teams relentlessly. It’s not just because Andy can’t be replaced, not in a way that’ll keep him as the deputy they all know. The cold truth is that this is practice in case something goes wrong and the lives at stake are human and not a robot’s. 

6\. 

Artificial life is not something Jack encountered or considered normal before he came to Eureka. It took him months to get used to S.A.R.A.H. and now he can’t imagine life without her. She’s more than a place to shelter him. She’s part of his family. If Fargo can’t resuscitate her… He doesn’t even want to begin contemplating what his life’ll be like.

7\. 

Losing the connection to Andy, before he can tell him S.A.R.A.H.’S message (he refuses to consider it her last words) shakes Jack more than he wants to admit. It strikes him, as he gazes at the snow on the monitor informing them of the lost signal, that losing Andy is not something he can contemplate. It’s a cop’s worst nightmare, to lose a partner in the line of duty. Worse when it should have been him.

8\. 

Henry tries to keep Jack grounded in reality. He’s almost grateful that they can send him to find those damned bats of Taggart’s. Keep him busy, keep him from hovering while they try and figure out a way to bring Andy home. Jack’s optimism is one reason they’ve survived more than half the things they have. The assumption that he or Allison or Fargo or Zane or some other G.D. scientist can figure out a way to save the day is a heady thing and usually that is enough to ensure victory. He’s not sure they can figure this out in time. 

9\. 

Fargo created S.A.R.A.H. and gave her to Carter. He always assumed she would outlast and outlive him. She’s the closest thing to a child he has had and he doesn’t know if he could handle losing her. It doesn’t matter that she’s not, technically, his anymore. Losing her would be akin to losing a his grandfather.

10.

Jack doesn’t know what S.A.R.A.H. lost from her memory. He’s sure it’ll come back to haunt him because face it, it’s Eureka. He’ll face that when it comes but now? He’ll bask in the knowledge that S.A.R.A.H. is back and they managed to bring Andy home and Allison has agreed to move in with him. He doesn’t even mind that his deputy and his house are getting it on. Everyone (every _thing_ ) is home, safe and sound. He’ll take that over the alternative.

_/fin_


End file.
